The Biggest Chocolate Bunny
by Damien-Damien
Summary: An hour and a half later, the sun had risen, Matt was wandering around the house naked but for his goggles and a cigarette, and Mello was still looking for his basket of deliciousness. AU, yaoi, MelloxMatt.


**A/U post-series fun inspired by my (incorrect) belief that my mom didn't get me a chocolate bunny this year. ^^ I dunno how they're alive…let's just pretend Takada has horrible spelling and Matt had amazing doctors.**

**I don't own Death Note, or I'd be living in a castle made from thousands of chocolate bunnies, instead of a trailer with just one.**

~*~*~

Mello's eyes snapped open. Normally, he was rather slow to wake up in the morning, but this was a special day. A small group of cells in the back of his brain; notably the ones which normally kept the blond thinking slightly rationally and acting like a human being; were cowering in terror from the massive wave of cells screaming that it was Time. What did it matter that the sun hadn't yet risen, meaning Matt hadn't dragged his ass out of bed to make breakfast yet? It was past midnight, therefore it was The Day. It was time for chocolate, and it was time now.

It was Easter, and Mello wasn't about to waste any precious seconds that could be spent eating chocolate sleeping.

He hopped out of bed, pulling on a pair of boxers and a black tank top. "Hey fucker," he called back at the blankets, poking a lump he liked to call Matt. "Get up. I want my damn chocolate; where is it?"

The lump gave an unintelligible mumble and rolled over.

Mello frowned. "Come on, Matt. Tell me where the goods are or else." Another poke was given to the redhead's side, followed by a wriggle. The blond grinned evilly. "All right, then; you asked for it," he said before pouncing back onto the bed and tearing the blankets away from it. Matt gave an indignant squeak, followed by a wave of giggles at the fingers suddenly running across his sides and belly. "Matty, oh Maaaaatty! Where's my chooocolate aaaat?"

"Mello! M-Mello, st-stop!" the redhead shrieked through his laughter. "It's too early for thiiiiis!!"

The blond lowered his head next to the other's, stilling the actions of his fingers and gently running the tip of his tongue against Matt's cheek. "Tell me where I can find my Easter basket?" he murmured.

Matt reached a hand up, wrapping his fingers around the older boy's neck. "You gotta find it, Mells. That's the point." He grinned, pulling the other's lips down to meet his own. Mello growled into the kiss, and the redhead wisely decided to release his neck.

Mello sat up, glaring down at the gamer. "The point, Mail, is the chocolate," he hissed, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "I want it. Where is it?"

Matt pulled himself out from under the chocolate-deprived man, standing up and stretching. "Nope. It's not hidden all that well, so it shouldn't take you long to find it, anyway. Besides, I bet you'll be able to smell it. You've probably got the best Choco-Senses on the planet. Maybe the only ones." He grinned, scratching his hip. "And I got you the biggest chocolate bunny I've ever seen, too. So go on." Matt gave a little wave with his hand, motioning Mello towards the door. "Shoo!"

"This rabbit had better be huge," the blond growled to himself as he started the hunt.

o0O0o0O0o

An hour and a half later, the sun had risen, Matt was wandering around the house naked but for his goggles and a cigarette, and Mello was still looking for his basket of deliciousness.

"You said it wasn't hidden very well, Jeevas!" Mello yelled suddenly, spinning to face the redhead in fury.

Matt frowned nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "Really, it isn't. I honestly don't know how you haven't found it yet." The remote for the TV suddenly crashed into his forehead, accompanied by a screech of, 'Just give me my fucking chocolate already!' The redhead inhaled deeply from his cigarette, pausing to let the smoke swirl in his chest. "Have you checked the bathroom?"

Mello's face took on an expression of absolute disgust. "You did not put my chocolate in the bathroom, you disgusting bitch."

Matt merely shrugged, turning and walking in the direction of the kitchen. "You'll never know unless you check, will ya? I'm getting some breakfast."

The blond shook his head angrily, heading for the bathroom. "Oh, chocolate! You in here? Because if you are, I know a certain someone who's going to be losing some body parts he's very fond of!" Mello called as he opened the door, stepping onto the tile. Glancing around, he didn't see anything aside from the sink, toilet, and shower. Although…the curtain was closed…

He whipped the shower curtain aside, and was met with nothing but soap scum and a bit of mildew in the corner. Ew. When was the last time he'd made Matt clean this?

"Matt!" the blond yelled as he started towards the kitchen. "I am sick of this! Now, where the fuck! Is! My-" Mello stopped in the doorway to the kitchen, staring at the table. A large basket was sitting on it with a big yellow bow tied around the handle. It was full of all sorts of chocolatey goodies and more than a couple handfuls of jelly beans, but beside the table was the box for a chocolate rabbit. The box was almost as tall as Mello, and the rabbit inside had to be five feet. Where Matt had managed to hide this, Mello didn't know, and he really, really didn't care. That rabbit had huge white eyes with little black pupils! They were probably marshmallows with chocolate chips! He rushed over, tore the box open, and reached in to grab his prize.

The rabbit's ear squished when he grabbed it.

"Huh?" Mello squeezed the ear, very confused, and pulled it out of the box. He squeezed its head, then it's body and legs. The whole thing just squished around, like some kind of teddy bear. The blond blinked twice before realizing that was what it was. It was nothing but a giant, brown plush rabbit, designed simply to rouse the excitement of innocent chocolate-loving people and then dash their dreams when it was removed from the packaging. The blond squeezed the rabbit's throat and started for the bedroom, absolutely livid.

"Hey, Matty?" he called innocently. "I found my chocolate!"

"That's good," the redhead called back. Mello was pleased to realize he was indeed in the bedroom.

"You were right about the rabbit; I don't think I've ever seen one this big."

"Really? Guess I did a good job finding it, then."

The blond paused outside the door. "There's just one teensy little problem, though, Matt."

"Yeah? What might that be?"

"It's fucking stuffed!" Mello howled, slamming the door open and throwing the toy onto the floor. Upon seeing Matt, though, a good chunk of his anger flowed out, quickly being replaced by a mix of hunger and lust.

"Oh. Well, you see, Mells, that's not your chocolate bunny. I just got that one so you'd have something to remind you of chocolate when we're broke and you get cranky. Your 'bunny' is over here." The redhead was sprawled out on the bed. He'd gotten rid of his cigarette and goggles, replacing them with a headband holding up a pair of rabbit ears. He'd drawn whiskers on his cheeks using that fast-drying chocolate sauce Mello had gotten for dipping ice cream in, and then used the same sauce to draw various patterns down his torso. A couple handfuls of Cadbury eggs were scattered on the bed around him. "Now, why don't you come have some? This chocolate's kinda itchy," Matt said, grinning and adjusting his hips. "It's even itchier the lower it gets; I'm not kidding."

Mello snorted as he saw Matt's groin. The boy had gotten himself hard, then coated his entire penis in the sauce. "I don't doubt it," he said, popping one of the eggs into his mouth. Mm. Caramel.

"Melloooo, come on!" the redhead whined, wriggling his hips. "This is seriously uncomfortable!"

"Is it?"

"Yes, it is! You took longer than I was expecting, and Little Matty started getting bored, but he couldn't lay down or anything because the chocolate hardened! C'mooooooon."

The blond chuckled, running a finger down a streak of chocolate Matt had made straight down his chest. "Well, I suppose I should eat my bunny. Wouldn't want him to melt, would I?"

Matt shook his head frantically, pulling the blond into a kiss. A hand wrapped around his chocolatey member, and he gasped into the other's mouth, shoving his tongue in to join Mello's. The blond gave him several strokes before moving his hand away. He gently pushed the shorter boy until he was lying down, and nibbled at one of the whiskers. He slowly licked his way down the redhead's face, nipping gently at his throat before running his tongue down the trail of chocolate leading to his groin. Along the way, he licked happily at the many swirls and dots Matt had left on his chest and stomach.

Finally, Mello reached Matt's groin, and ran his tongue gently up the bottom of Matt's cock. The redhead moaned low in his throat, gasping as Mello determined the taste to be satisfactory and lowered his mouth over it entirely. This was a rare treat for Matt. Mello's mouth was incredibly talented and he gave amazing head, but due to 'That nasty-ass taste,' that Little Matty seemed to hold, the poor gamer only usually got to actually experience the blonde's talents on his birthday, and sometimes Christmas if he could get the other drunk.

After a few bliss-filled minutes, Mello lifted his head from Matt's lap with a wet pop, licking his lips. A good amount of the chocolate had been eaten, and the head was completely cleaned off. He grinned up at Matt, sliding a finger to his mouth. "You are certainly a tasty bunny," he murmured before slipping the digit in, wrapping his tongue around it. Matt moaned a little at the display as Mello added two more fingers to his mouth, bobbing his head on them. Finally he pulled his hand away from his mouth, lowering it to Matt's hips. The blonde slid the first finger into Matt, lowering his head to lick and suck at a chocolate-coated nipple. The redhead moaned as the other fingers were shoved in to join the first, and he gasped as they hooked to press on his prostate.

Mello thrust his fingers in and out a few times, scissoring them a couple times, and then his sadistic side decided that would be enough. He pulled off his boxers, spat on his hand, gave himself a couple quick strokes, and started to press in. Matt gasped, and the blond pressed their lips together, running his tongue gently against the redhead's lower lip. After a few moments, he was fully sheathed in the younger boy, and began thrusting deeper. Matt groaned loudly as his prostate was pounded into, tossing his head back. "Mello…h-harder…"

The blond grinned, complying with the gamer's wishes, and positively slammed himself into Matt's flesh. Matt howled, grasping at the sheets so tightly his knuckles turned white. Mello chuckled at the spectacle, continuing to furiously fuck his lover into the mattress. The chocolate on Matt's body started to melt, running lazily down his chest, and Mello ran a finger through it, coating his finger in the sweet substance up to the knuckle. He gave it a little lick, then lowered it to the moaning mouth of Matt, slipping it in to let him suck at it.

Matt suddenly clenched up, biting down on Mello's finger and gasping loudly. Hot cum erupted onto Mello's chest, and the muscles around his cock tightened to an almost painful degree. Matt shoved himself up onto his elbows, pulling the blond in tight against himself, and pressed their lips together again. A few more thrusts, and Mello felt the bliss that signified his own release into the redhead.

The two collapsed, panting, onto the bed. Mello frowned and made a face at the mess of cum and chocolate now smeared across both boys' chests, and poked Matt on the nose. "I need a shower now," he mumbled sleepily, pulling the redhead in for another kiss. "You do, too."

"'m fine," Matt slurred into the pillow. "Woke up too early…need more sleep…"

Mello shoved himself off the bed, pulling off his now-filthy tank top and tossing it onto the floor. "Suit yourself. If you want to sleep, feel free. We'll just have to use up more water by having you shower later, rather than just joining me."

The redhead was up and in the bathroom before Mello even got to the bedroom door.

~*~*~

***nibbles bunny* There we go. Been a while since I've done a oneshot, and I've never written Mello as seme before. ^-^ 'Twas funness, even if it did come out pretty short. Review, if you would, and enjoy your chocolates! I know I will. I filled my Bunny Big Ears with M&Ms, so he's extra delicious this year!**


End file.
